


Early Morning

by GreenSorceress



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP, Thigh sex, did I mention daddy kink?, handjob, not subtle, there is absolutely no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: A little early morning sexy times for Jim and Silver, and both discover they share a kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violette_Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/gifts).



> This is for my lovely Violette, who asked for some filthy daddy kink in exchange for a drawing of my choosing. Thank you, darling.
> 
> In case you missed it in the tags, or the summary, this contains daddy kink and graphic non-penetrative sex between different species. If you've made it this far, it's probably what you're looking for so enjoy!

Jim woke to soft kisses on his neck and a firm hand around his cock. Instead of opening his eyes right away, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of drifting between sleep and wakefulness. It was likely early, judging by the lack of noise outside Silver’s cabin, his breeches and smalls were tugged down around his knees, and there was a massive erection nudging the backs of his thighs.

“Mm,” Jim moaned softly, rolling his hips but still keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh are ye finally awake? I've been tuggin' ye off fer half an hour now," Silver huffed playfully, nipping at the sensitive rim of Jim's ear.

"You have not," the boy muttered in response, arching his back to simultaneously thrust his cock into Silver's hand and press his ass against Silver's erection.

"How would ye know? Ye been sleepin' through the whole t'ing. Mayhap I’m borin’ ye," Silver rolled his hips in response, nudging the fat head of his cock between Jim's thighs.

"Shut up, old man," Jim grumbled, canting his hips impatiently. The bunk creaked from the effort and he slowed his movement, careful not to make too much noise. They’d come close enough to almost getting caught by the crew enough times that even Jim curbed his reckless nature.

“There’s a good lad,” the words rumbled low and deep in the Ursid’s throat as his cock slipped further between Jim's thighs, the clear fluid of his pre-spend easing the way.

There wasn’t always time in the mornings, usually they were too exhausted from the night before and slept until the very last minute before dragging themselves out of bed. But the feel of Silver’s hand folded into a channel around his member, and the slow, steady thrust of Silver’s cock between his legs, made waking up early well worth it.

Not that Jim would ever admit that.

“So close,” he whined softly, thrusting as hard as he dared into Silver’s organic hand. “More, please, da--, Silver.”

“What was tha’, Jimbo?” Silver sped up his hand, his breath hot against the back of Jim’s neck.

“Just a little more, please, I’m almost there,” Jim whimpered, hoping the old spacer would drop what they both knew he almost said.

“How do ye ask nicely, boy?”

“P-please?” Jim knew what Silver wanted to hear, what he wanted to say, and his face began to burn before he even opened his mouth. “Please, daddy.”

“Tha’s my good boy,” Silver all but purred in his ear, flicking his wrist and toying with the head of Jim’s cock. “Daddy’s gonna take care o’ you.”

Hearing Silver say it, the way Silver touched him, it was so good and just enough and Jim climaxed hard, biting down on his pillow to muffle the noise.

Once Jim was finished, Silver rolled the boy over onto his stomach and positioned himself over his back, supporting most of his weight on his cyborg arm. He whispered pure filth into Jim’s ear as he began to thrust between the boy’s thighs, his words causing that familiar heat to pool low in Jim’s belly again.

“So good fer me, Jimbo, such a good lad. Make me proud, ye do,” the large Ursid grunted as he thrust into those silky thighs.

Jim arched his back, lifting his hips and thighs to meet Silver’s thrusts, knowing just how he liked it.

“Tha’s it, ye know just wha’ ta do fer me,” Silver groaned before pulling back and nudging the head of his cock between Jim’s cheeks. He spilled his seed against Jim’s hole, the warm liquid dripping down to the boy’s stones and onto the sheet below.

“Don’t suppose there’s time for a bath,” Jim grumbled as Silver climbed off him and sat on the edge of the bed. Doing chores with your lower half practically covered in semen was not something Jim wanted to experience, no matter how good his orgasm had been.

“’Fraid not, lad,” Silver replied as he tugged on his boot. “Best make do with tha wash basin. But I’ll try to get enough hot water fer ye ta have a bath tonigh’.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile as he got up and made his way over to the small wash basin in Silver’s room. It felt nice to be spoiled every now and then.

“Thanks, daddy.”

“Yer welcome, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> I'm new to the Treasure Planet fandom but I am all in! So if you want to see more, please let me know!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
